


the code of obeisance (feral in disguise)

by glochisiester



Series: can't live without you (you're my paradise) ABO!specials [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha Nerd Mark Lee Protects Bully Omega Lee Donghyuck, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bullying, Falling In Love, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Lee Donghyuck is really beautiful without even trying, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Protection Squad, Protective Mark Lee (NCT), Romance, possessive mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: Mark prepared everything—from balloons, to the confettis, to the words displayed in the gym— only to get rejected by his wanted rut-partner.𝗢𝗿, Mark got rejected after asking his crush if she wanted to be his rut-partner. And then came, 𝗟𝗲𝗲 𝗗𝗼𝗻𝗴𝗵𝘆𝘂𝗰𝗸, Notorious for being bad, unwanted and evil. Everything Mark hated.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: can't live without you (you're my paradise) ABO!specials [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/989208
Comments: 30
Kudos: 375





	the code of obeisance (feral in disguise)

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a new a/b/o fic!
> 
> Honestly, I was just writing this out of fun because of the idea of an omega being manipulated by another omega as a bully, and then I checked the word count it's 16k (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻
> 
> NOTE. 𝐈'𝐌 𝐍𝐎𝐓 𝐀𝐋𝐋𝐎𝐖𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐑𝐀𝐍𝐒𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒 𝐎𝐅 𝐌𝐘 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐊𝐒 𝐈𝐍 𝐀𝐍𝐘 𝐋𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐔𝐀𝐆𝐄 𝐀𝐍𝐘𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐄 𝐓𝐎 𝐀𝐕𝐎𝐈𝐃 𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐆𝐈𝐀𝐑𝐈𝐒𝐌 𝐈𝐍 𝐃𝐈𝐅𝐅𝐄𝐑𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐈𝐎𝐍𝐒. 𝐃𝐎𝐍'𝐓 𝐌𝐀𝐊𝐄 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐅𝐈𝐓 𝐎𝐔𝐓 𝐎𝐅 𝐌𝐘 𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐊𝐒 𝐀𝐒 𝐖𝐄𝐋𝐋.

~♥~

  
  


Rut season is coming.

Mark's ready. He's ready as he will ever be. He prepared all the necessary things. The balloons, candles, bouquet and gigantic letters spelled in 'Be my Rut-Partner' in the gym. Rut season is the time where Alphas and some Betas are able to spend their rut with their desired partner. Some spend it with their lovers and mates, but for unmated Alphas and Betas who have no partner, they can ask some Omegas to help them. 

This year, Mark prepared himself to ask his crush, Kang Mina to be his partner. Of course, with the help of his friend omega Renjun, he hopes by the end of the month he can spend his rut with her and maybe, if possible, be her boyfriend as well.

He prepared everything.

But he didn't prepare his heart for the rejection.

'I'm sorry Mark' Mina says, looking embarrassed. She pushed the bouquet of roses back to Mark harshly, apology on her tongue again. 'I.. I don't like you like that..'

Mark blinks, allows the word to sink inside his addled brain. 'Oh, uhm.. you don't have to like me t-to be my p-partner..' he trails off, suddenly ashamed. They're surrounded by Mina's friends, all sending him pitying looks and some even taking photos of the embarrassing situation. 

Mina shakes his head, 'Oh Mark. I'm sorry' and then turned her back at him, as if it's humiliating enough to be seen with Mark.

Mark's not that shabby, he's just on the nerdy and dorky type of Alpha. The type Kang Mina doesn't want to be associated with. He watches as she and her friends walk away, laughing to themselves, as if Mark's proposal was a Big Fat Joke. Maybe they even think he is a Big Fat Joke too.

'Oh Mark!' His small friend runs to him, eyes wide and concerned. He looks ready to throw hands but Mark knows better than to let the smaller fight. He is so small, he'd be down within a second. 'What.. what happened?'

Mark shrugs, sighing to himself. He thought that Mina felt the same way. She was kind and responsive to him, which no other omegas did, so he assumed it might be because she's attracted to him. Looks like all of his assumptions are wrong. 

'It's alright!' Renjun quips, obviously trying to cheer him up. 'She's not that pretty anyway! You can ask Koeun, she's kind enough to help—'

'It's alright Junnie' He says softly, smiling tinily, 'I'll manage rut season without a partner.' _Just like the past years_ , he internally thought with a sigh. 

Aside from not having a partner this coming rut season, it seems like his little fiasco will also be the source of running jokes which will circulate around school premises. Mark can already feel a headache forming. It's not helping that Mina and his friends are also one of the famous groups in school. He'll have to bear the shame and accept the reality that he is indeed a loser. 

Renjun's already picking the petals that he dramatically threw earlier when a melodic, angelic voice made them snap from their misery.

'Mark Lee'

Said boy turns to where the source is, his heart already at his mouth. He knows that voice by heart and mind. That voice— melodious, honeyed and softly spoken— belongs to none other than Kang Mina's right hand, Lee Donghyuck.

'Uhh— y-you—' Mark stutters, not understanding why Lee Donghyuck will be here of all times. He's heard of the omega's actions, all the things he did to other students. How he took some of their lunch money, or how they ask kids younger for homework, or about his attendance in nearby clubs. He's bad news. And to top that, he's also an omega. An omega on top in which even some Alphas are scared of. So it's freaking him out why he would be here of all time. Lee Donghyuck smiles, just a small quirk of his lips, before proceeding to walk towards him. He's not with his bodyguards today, named Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin, both Alphas. 

Donghyuck glances at the decorations, his smile still in place. Mark's a little scared of his silence. He always seems to be plotting something evil when he's just silently scrutinizing them.

'You got rejected?' He asks, his hands now behind his back. 

Mark only remembered that he is still devastatingly a loser when the smaller repeats his question, waiting for his answer. 'I-ugh—Mina, she r-rejected me.'

Donghyuck cackles, sweet and light. 'You must be sad then. No rut-partner'

Mark knows better than to respond or conversate with Lee Donghyuck. Almost all of the population in the school knows him, for all his bad intentions and actions. It doesn't help that Kang Mina is the complete opposite of her right hand for she is sweet, kind and helpful. Not like Lee Donghyuck.

'I don't have a rut-partner too' Donghyuck states, picking the long-forgotten bouquet on the floor. He picks it up, before standing inside the circle of poorly-designed petals, the large and ugly lettering behind him. He looks expectantly at Mark, and for some reason, for a small second, it feels like Mark saw a sliver of purity and innocence in the eyes of the latter. 'Ask me' Donghyuck says, giving no room for argument. Mark hears Renjun choking on his own saliva, probably going crazy at the thought of Lee Donghyuck in flesh and talking to them. 

'What?' Mark stammers like an idiot.

Donghyuck chuckles, lifting the bouquet to his face to smell it before repeating his demand, 'Ask me. Ask me to be your rut-partner'

'I—' Mark doesn't know how to respond. He doesn't even want to be associated with this dangerous boy. 'I don't think—'

'You don't have a rut-partner. And I don't have a partner too.' He says as a matter-of-factly, eyes still shining with _something_ that Mark knows but doesn't want to acknowledge. Maybe he's going insane. Lee Donghyuck talking to him is bad news. Maybe this is the punishment after messing and dragging her leader Mina to his humiliating proposal. 'Please, ask me' Donghyuck _almost_ sounds like he's begging, his smile dropping just a little bit. Mark wonders why he's even in this situation.

'No, Mark, don't.' Renjun whispers to him, wary and scared. 

But Mark can't hear him perfectly even though he's just beside him. All he can see is Lee Donghyuck, looking soft and fragile for the first time in his whole life. He really can't say no to those cute omega eyes although he knows he'll regret it after.

'F-fine' Mark gulps, wishing that this is a big fat joke. He really doesn't want to be associated with Kang Mina _and_ Lee Donghyuck at the same time.

Donghyuck beams, which is totally out of his character as he held the flowers tight against his chest. Mark kneels down on his knee, coughing out the words he prepared so dearly for Mina. 'I always wanted to be someone to you. Your yes will be the best gift for our upcoming graduation. Will you be my rut-partner this coming rut season?' The words felt really weird and cringy now that he realizes it. Maybe that's the reason why Mina didn't say yes to him.

'Yes' Donghyuck whispers oh-so-sweetly, his smile sweeter. 

Mark, for a second, thought it was a complete joke. _There's probably some hidden cameras here_ , he thought, only to be bombarded with a scent so sweet his mind stopped for a second. His mind went into a sudden shutdown that he didn't even realize he already had the omega in his arms. Donghyuck rubs his cheek against his chest, sighing. Renjun squeaks so loud that Mark snaps out of his stupor, pushing the other away. 

Donghyuck blinks at him, a little hurt, before his smile returns, like a mask. 'I accept your proposal.' He agrees, not even bothering to see if the Alpha is gonna argue or not. Mark can only splutter in complete mortification. 'What?'

Donghyuck raises his head from where it's buried against the bunch of flowers, eyes twinkling bright. 'You're now my Alpha. And I'm your rut-partner.'

'No— wait—'

'You asked me.' Donghyuck reminds him, as if telling Mark that it is his fault for repeating his already rejected proposal. He doesn't even know if there is room for argument. He is talking to Lee Donghyuck. THE Lee Donghyuck everyone's scared to mess with. The only one who can tolerate him is Kang Mina.

'I just followed what you ordered me' Mark grits, now his headache is on full blast. He needs some advil. 'I don't want to be your Alpha—'

'But I want you' Donghyuck cuts him off, voice a little sad. 

Mark's breath hitches at that.

Even Renjun's silent behind him. 

Mark's not sure if he had the guts to say no. He doesn't want to know what the small omega can do to him and his friend. Contrary to popular belief, not all Alpha can be arrogant and violent towards an omega, no matter how pushy they are. At the same time, he really isn't sure if he's willing to be partnered with the other for the rest of his rut season. It's either him or a semester of humiliation. 

'Fine' he finally surrenders, giving away all the fight in his body. He knows it's a futile attempt to fight with Donghyuck, moreso an omega. He'll just have to tolerate him for the whole season.

'Thank you' Donghyuck says earnestly, his smile genuine and sincere. It knocks the air out of the Alpha, obviously aware of the sweet smell permeating the air. Smells like honey and cotton candy, too sweet. 'I'll see you on Monday. Don't be late!' The tan omega reminds him with a flick of his finger against the other's forehead. He walks out, the bouquet of flowers tight against his chest.

Only when he faced Renjun did he realize how fucked up his situation was. And judging by the worried eyes directed to him by his friend, he knows Lee Donghyuck is far more worse than the humiliation he will face this coming rut season.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


For some reason, Mark's proof of shame never came to life. Maybe they didn't post it because it's not a good enough joke material for the year. Still, he's grateful that they spared him his embarrassing failure. Mina doesn't spare him a glance even when they bumped into each other. And honestly, he's quite thankful he's a nobody in school. Right now, peace is all he wants before graduating. 

But it seems like Lee Donghyuck has other plans.

'Mark Lee' He greets, putting down his tray of food. Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno copying his action, as they also sat down on Mark and Renjun's table. The Loser Table. Renjun scoots closer to his friend, scared. 'Mark, what is he doing here?' He whispers, eyes shaking in complete fear. 

Mark personally doesn't know either.

'How was your class?' Donghyuck asks, sounding too chirpy. Mark isn't really sure how he will respond to him, especially since his two bodyguards are looking at him and monitoring his every move. 'Uhm.. w-why.. why are you here?' He questions in a voice he hopes is polite enough to not get punched. 

The tan male blinks at him, 'Oh, I'm your omega now. We haven't talked about our arrangement, but I thought getting to know each other is a good start.'

'My o-omega?' Mark splutters, a habit of being a nerd. 'I'm not—'

Donghyuck sends him a look, one that does not welcome a debate. With a defeated sigh, he can only continue eating and chew his food bitterly, knowing that this is just the start. Start of a headache. Or a problem. They continue to eat in silence, Jeno and Jaemin not even uttering a word. 

'So.. how does the rut-program happen?' Donghyuck asks, and when Mark raises his head he notices that the omega's food hasn't been touched. 

Mark wonders if Jeno and Jaemin, both Alphas, didn't educate their friend about the program.

'Well, it's..' he starts, looking for the right words. 'It's a special program for Alphas and Betas. Twice a year, our rut happens, and according to scientific theories, one of the factors that helps us fight the separation of our wolves is the smell of something we're comfortable with.' he explains, nervously glancing at their visitors. Jeno nods at him, acknowledging his explanation so he continues, 'Most of omega's scent are sweet and comfortable to smell, of course it varies on the person. But Alphas find it really enticing and hypnotizing when an omega calms us down by their scent.'

'Oh' Donghyuck blinks, fascination in his eyes. 'What do you mean by the separation of your wolves?'

Mark coughs at that, sending the two Alphas a glance again. He isn't sure why they decided not to tell their omega friend but.. it's Mark's official duty to educate anyone who's lacking knowledge in their Biological Studies. 'Well, it's.. it's when our wolves turn feral. According to studies, during rut season, most of the Alphas and Betas are sensitive to everything. When someone turns feral they can hurt others, and they lose connection with their minds as their wolves control and act on instinct.'

'No one ever turned feral yet.' Renjun quips tinily beside him, his eyes wide, interested in their topic. Thankfully, Donghyuck doesn't seem to mind. 'So.. Alphas and Betas can be wild too?'

Renjun nods eagerly, and then flushing red after he realizes what he did. The tan omega only seems to be amused by his embarrassment. 

'That's new' Donghyuck says after a long silence, still not touching his food. 'I don't think someone's really going to get feral. Since there's no record that someone did it.'

'There is' Jaemin finally speaks, but his tone is monotone and low. Mark can barely hear him. 

Renjun's eyes brighten in complete astonishment, grabbing his notebook to jot down notes as if he's really in class. But Jaemin paid him no mind. 'One student from years ago turned feral when someone tried to touch his mated omega.' He simply states with a shrug. Even Mark's eyes grew impossibly large with that information. 'Can't believe they didn't report this.' He whispers to Renjun who agrees with his statement. 

'Actually, the possibility of being feral for Alphas are high. Those who are mated are always on edge whenever it's rut-season. It makes them feel like someone's always trying to challenge their claim.' Jeno adds, making Renjun and Mark turn to him.

There's a long silence, probably thinking about the new information. 

'Well, that's enough chit-chat!' Donghyuck announces, ending the discussion. He cast Mark a smile, taking his phone from him to punch his number. 'For my Alpha, I'm only one call away when your rut starts.'

Mark's cheeks redden as he splutters. His face turning more redder upon reading the name the omega saved himself as. 'Sunshine' he whispers in utter discomfiture. 

The three visitors left, and weirdly, Mark sees Donghyuck throwing the food he didn't even touch.

'They're very weird.' Renjun mumbles, but his head is still buried in the notes he is trying to read.

Mark can only agree.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


Mark tries not to think of The Lee Donghyuck.

He tries, and tries and tries because it's the only thing he can do. He disregards the pitying look he receives from his classmates, avoids the topic of the rut-season and hides in the library as much as he can during breaks. He knows it's stupid. If he's going to look on the brighter side, he doesn't have to endure his rut alone for the first time in his life. But, knowing who he's going to spend it with only makes his throat tight and head hurts. 

Honestly, he's not even sure how rut-season is going to be. He's heard of the experiences his classmates told him. Of how comfortable and safe an Omega is during their rut. Contrary to popular belief, Alphas are not really brutal during their rut. Most of the time, wolves who are distant to their origins turn feral and wild, but individuals who are attuned with their beast sides tend to be fine during their ruts. Mark prides himself with being responsive with his wolf. 

And it's not like he's going to lose control because Donghyuck is his partner.

Days pass as time ticks away. Rut season slowly came, and Mark's not really aware of it until his head squeezes painfully, an ache forming in the base of his skull that throbs upward his forehead. He thought for a second that it was his mind breaking down due to overworking his brain, but shivers ran through his skin and suddenly the classroom's hot and crowded. There's a hand on his forehead and worried voices over his head. He can faintly hear them talking but his muddled brain is too lost in the heat that he cannot comprehend what they are talking about.

'—ark! Mark!' Renjun's voice snaps him for a few moments, his hands tight on his shoulder. 'We should head to the infirmary.'

'It's no use. There's too many Alphas in there right now.' 

'But Mark is—' Renjun tries to argue, and Mark's really really thankful his friend is there for him. 

'Does he have a rut-partner?'

That seems to clear his foggy mind for a second, nodding his head at the question. He doesn't know if it's the rut speaking or his real intentions but he coughs out a name. A name he hasn't uttered for two weeks since they last met. 'L-lee donghyuck' he whispers, voice scratchy and rough. His head is still pounding, and his chest feels tight. He wished the pain would stop. His rut never started this painful and frankly he'll do anything (even stupid things) just in order to be free from this misery. 

Suddenly, as if the clouds opened and revealed the sun, an alluring scent of honey and cotton candy invades his nose. He took a deep breath, eyes dilating and his headache lessening. He feels the voice before he hears it, soft and melodic directed to him. 'Mark Lee' Donghyuck greets sweetly, his hand resting on Mark's neck. The Alpha purrs at the call, and there's a split moment where Mark wants to punch himself because he is suddenly reminded that it is The Lee Donghyuck. But then the beast side of him just relented, surrendering in complete abandon as he turned to the tan male, inhaling his scent.

'It's alright. I'll take care of him.' Donghyuck says, acknowledging Renjun who thrusts Mark's dorm card to him hesitantly. 

Mark's head clears a bit now that the omega's smell is surrounding him, comforting him and easing his pain. He stands beside the smaller, his head hanging low in embarrassment. Even in his rut-state, he can still feel his classmates stare at him and Donghyuck, but the omega doesn't seem to care at all. 'Let's go' Donghyuck says lightly when he has already gathered Mark's things. They walk in silence, walking to Mark's dorm. 

Mark's head hurts but he rather succumbs to the pain then entertains the thought that he is with Donghyuck, alone in his own room.

He face planted on his bed, head thumping and ready to sleep when Donghyuck pulls him by his shoulder. He's met with a beautiful face (rut talking), and the omega's sweet luscious smile. 'Change clothes Markie' he sing-songs, removing his vest and shoes as well as his socks. Mark doesn't even bat an eye when the omega opens his closet and picks new clothes. Donghyuck moves swift and smooth, not even disturbing the Alpha from his incessant napping. The clock reads 5:30 of the afternoon but the cold breeze of September is enough to lull Mark into slumber. He feels a warm body slip beside him, but he's too hazy to complain about their arrangement.

He inhales Donghyuck's scent, releasing a shudder of relief from how intensely refreshing and sweet the omega's scent is. He can't help but dig his face deeper, trying to sniff him more. Donghyuck chuckles lightly, carding nimble fingers through wet messy hair. 'Take a rest Alpha' he commands, as always, humming him to sleep.

Mark wanted to growl at him for being commanding especially since he's an omega, but he can't find the gut to do it. Even his beast side is silent and calm, accepting the care.

He sleeps with sunflowers blooming inside his head and a sweet voice rivalling the angels.

  
  


When he woke up, he was alone. The clock reads 8 of the evening. There's mild throbbing in the side of his head, but other than that he can say he's actually physically fine now. The room still smells like Donghyuck's scent and the Alpha's reminded of the _care_ , the _touch_ and the _scent_ of the smaller male, much to his chagrin. He hates himself for thinking that the tan omega's scent is paradise. Even his wolf doesn't berate his real thoughts. 

There's freshly cooked food on his table and suddenly, his heart is at his mouth. 

' _get well soon alpha_ '

The note reads, and for once, Mark's totally out of words. His cheeks are red and hot. 

_Ugh_ , he thought to himself, messing his hair harshly, _why is he so beautiful_. 

Still, he knows Donghyuck is dangerous, and so he will guard himself and his friend so that they will never be subjected to Lee Donghyuck's wrath.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


He doesn't see the omega until the weekend. Since he's staying at the school dorms, most of the time he just spends his time inside his own room. But after some nagging from his older brothers who are currently in University, telling him to enjoy school life he decided to jog around the campus grounds. Lately, he's been working out. His older brothers, Johnny and Jaehyun, are like magnets of omegas. For some reason, they're always surrounded and being sought by omegas, male or female. He wonders why didn't get the genes for that.

He just finished his fifth lap around when he saw Donghyuck, looking mad. He's a little far from where the omega is, so he can only squint his eyes and guess who he was fighting with. 

The omega look really angry, face red and fist clenched. When they departed, only then did he see who he was talking to. Kang Mina. She walks away with a shake of her head, patting her cheeks. _Did he make her cry_?, he thought, wondering if he should console her or not. He's briefly reminded of his failure so he stops, disregarding his plan and walking to the tan male instead. 

Donghyuck seems to sense him as anger slips off his face, a gentle smile quickly masking his frown. A facade. 'Hey Markie' he greets, voice sweet and soft like he isn't shouting and straining his veins earlier.

Mark nods at him, abruptly stopping upon remembering what happened last time they were together. His cheeks reddens when he realized that he boldly sniffed Donghyuck and his scent like a dog. The omega seems to know the reason behind his distress as he walks to him, eyes teasing and lips curled dangerously like a cat. He presses his hand against the taller's chest, tilting upward his head to look at him. 'Was I good?' He asks, referring to their last moment.

Mark pushes him away with a squawk. Donghyuck chuckles at his spluttering mess, releasing more of his pheromones to calm the Alpha down. It works. Mark even takes a whiff of the sweet scent, sighing in relief. 'Thank you' Mark finally says albeit in a low voice, nervous and all. 'Thank you for taking care of me'

Donghyuck blinks at the words, his eyes dilating in fondness. 'You're welcome Markie'

'Is.. is that's how it's going to be now?' The Alpha asks, shuffling in his place like a fool. 'Are you g-going to be like that _all the time_ during my rut?'

Donghyuck tilts his head sideways, thinking. 'Hmm, I am your partner. So I guess I'm doing it until graduation.'

'Oh' Mark replies. He's not really sure if he's happy or scared about the thought that he is going to be spending time with the omega until his last day in school. But his wolf is not complaining so maybe he'll just stick with it. It's not like he can say no either. He's still scared of what the other can do, so it'll be best to just flow with his plans. 'Alright' he says, biting his lips. He's unsure of his own actions, but a part of him, his beast side probably, is telling him to be a gentleman. 'Here' He croaks timidly, thrusting his jacket to the omega. 'I-I heard heat season is near. You can..' he gulps, not daring to look at the other because he's so embarrassed, 'take this'

Donghyuck takes the jacket, his cheeks warm and delighted. 'Oh.. I—' for the first time, he is speechless. Mark found it adorable. 'Thank you' Donghyuck quips back, looking shy.

'Alright.' Mark scratches his nape, turning his back after waving goodbye like a dork and leaving the omega alone on the field.

He wonders if he did the right thing.

Still, the look on Donghyuck's face is so precious it lingered inside Mark's head until afternoon.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


The second time he sees Donghyuck out of their rut arrangement is in the cafeteria. He sees the small omega fighting again but with someone different this time. He's fighting with Kang Seunghyuk, the older brother of Kang Mina. Thankfully there's not a lot of students eating right now. He wonders what's wrong this time for Donghyuck to be so angry.

Whenever he sees Donghyuck, instead of fear, he's reminded of his sweet scent, his luscious lips and his melodic voice. Though they didn't start well, he's kinda thankful the omega isn't really putting them in danger. But right now, the omega look really different. He is shouting and even baring his teeth to the Alpha. 

Seunghyuk growls at the action, about to punch him, and Mark's about to step in because he values the school rules of not hurting omegas, when strong hands block the view of Donghyuck. Jaemin stops Seunghyuk's fist with his own large hands, not even blinking, showing how strong he is. Beside him and serving as a shield is Jeno, probably blocking Donghyuck from danger.

Seunghyuk hisses out an angry ' _fuck off_ ' before he and his friends storms away, pushing away anyone who blocks their way. 

Mark releases a sigh of relief, blushing when he realizes why. He took a glance at the three people in the middle. Jaemin's whispering to Donghyuck who calms down with his words.

Mark wonders why Donghyuck acts like that.

Before, he thought Donghyuck's a pretty bad guy. But he know it's not really like that. After all, The Lee Donghyuck took his time and took care of Mark in his weakest days. He can't help but smile though when he notice that the tan male is wearing the jacket he gave him.

He wants to snoop more but his class is about to start, so he turns back, and the last thing he sees is Donghyuck's toothy grin.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


'It's rut week' Renjun notifies him, his large spectacles covering half of his adorable face. Rut week is just another term for the Alphas and Betas to spend their time huddled inside their own comfortable room, and if there's any, be with their omegas. Mark's not really sure if he wants to stay inside though. And he feels fine. 'I'll be hiding in my room' Renjun tells him, quickly running to his dorm room to hide. Rut week also enables Alpha and Betas to court their desired omega, and honestly, since Renjun's pretty and dainty, he always has some type of suitor. May it be a jock or an asshole.

'Found you' A voice says behind him, making Mark shudder. Donghyuck pops up behind him brightly, 'Hello Markie'

Mark coughs out his nervousness, nodding to him. 'H-hey'

'It's rut week. Should we cuddle?' Donghyuck teases, sliding beside him. Mark tries not to dwell on the thought that the omega's pressed so near against him and that his smell is so intoxicating it feels like he'll melt any moment. 'I a-actually don't want to stay in. It kinda s-suffocates my head.' Mark reasons. He wonders if the omega will leave him alone now with his stupid reason. 

'Oh' Donghyuck says silently, deep in thought. He leans closer, his orbs imploring. Mark had to mentally scream with how near he is. He can almost count his eyelashes and his moles and— _woah, they're cool and pretty up close_ , he thought. He shakes his head, looking back at the coloured iris and feels himself drowning. 'Uhm, space?' He mutters in between them, the space just a hairbreathe away.

Donghyuck's mouth is slightly ajar, his two cute teeth on display. He looked harmless for a second. Mark even forgot he is The Lee Donghyuck with the way the omega is leaning into him so comfortably. 

And then he sees it. 

It's like a splash of cold water. There, on Donghyuck's side of the neck, just below his school collar is a dark bruise. It scatters around his chest and neck, and his clothes don't cover it very well. 'You..' Mark abruptly speaks in an alarming tone that even the omega snaps from his reverie. 'What's that?' Mark points at the coloured marks on the other's body.

Donghyuck follows his finger, his eyes trembling at the sight of his secrets as he hastily pull his collar up to cover the bruises. His eyes turn steel and cold for a second before he breaks into a gentle smile again, 'Nothing dangerous.'

'It looks nasty! We should go to the infirma—'

'It's nothing' Donghyuck interjects, covering his body like he is scared. His scent is sour in the air, and Mark is no dumb idiot. He's just a nerd, not stupid.

'If y-you don't want to talk about it's alright.' Mark states, he untangles his scarf around his neck before pushing it to the smaller. For some reason that Mark cannot point out, everytime he does something for the omega, his cheeks turn red and hot. 'Here, cover it with this.' Maybe it's because he finds the troublesome omega beautiful and pretty even with his bad reputation.

Donghyuck's face is flaming and Mark cannot comprehend why. _Maybe he likes you_ , his wolf teases, the first ever comment he says since meeting Donghyuck. _No way_ , he shudders back, not wanting to admit that truth. Renjun once told him that too. That maybe, just maybe, Lee Donghyuck has a crush on him and that's why the omega's treating him nice. 

'Thank you' Donghyuck says gratefully. It seems like the word of gratitude is a constant when it comes to Mark. The omega never missed a chance to say thank you even when his face is about to burst into flames. 

They stare into space, just watching each other. 

It's comfortable and Mark almost forgot that he is studying. Fortunately a cough separates them apart, Jeno casting them weird glances. He mumbles to Donghyuck in his low voice about something. Mark watches as the omega's face contorts into anger, then to exasperation and defeat. The omega then turns to Mark, his smile still soft but not as radiant as it was before. 'Seems like you don't need help today. I'll be taking my leave then.' He says smoothly, tightening the scarf around his neck. 

Mark watches as Jeno and Donghyuck walks to the entrance. There's an itch in his gut, or maybe it's his wolf side, but he shouts an audible ' _see you soon!_ ' while the two are still in ear-shot. Donghyuck stops at that, checking if it was him the Alpha was talking to. 

_There it goes_ , Mark hums as his wolf preens, watching in amazement as Donghyuck's face colours again, the beautiful shade reminding him of roses, the hue disappearing below the scarf. The omega sends him a timid smile, one that is just so cute and adorable, before leaving. 

  
  


~♥~

  
  


No one can blame Mark for being a smart-mouth. Or for not filtering his thoughts sometimes when he is really drowning in curiosity. Or, he can blame himself. Renjun can agree with that.

'Why.. why do you take money from other people?' He blurts out, without really even thinking about it. Or maybe he meant to ask it through telepathy. _Stupid_ , his wolf growls at him but alas, the damage is done.

Donghyuck's utensil clatter on the table with a shrill noise, which is ironic since he doesn't even eat what he orders. _He never eats_ , Renjun had pointed in complete interest after having lunch with the group almost everyday. To Mark's surprise, Donghyuck's hands are shaking and he isn't looking at anyone. The Alpha fears that this is the doom. That day finally arrived, where he will be strangled to death by none other than The Lee Donghyuck. 'Y-you.. you shouldn't mind that.' The omega whispers shakily, but then adds in a voice full of venom, 'You should shut up.' It felt like he was suddenly a different person. 

Renjun squeeks beside him and even Jeno and Jaemin freeze at the tan male's command. 

Mark nods like a loser, eating his broccoli. He doesn't dare bring the topic again, but judging by the fear on Renjun's face it looks like Donghyuck with his bad intentions and actions is still active, only behind Mark's back. He isn't even sure if he would entertain the thought of his rut-partner bullying his classmates. Still, Donghyuck's kindness and his evilness to other people still solidify the truth that he knows nothing about the omega. 'Sorry' He mutters, when it's just the two of them.

Apology to a bully isn't really the correct thing to do but Mark felt like he should say it. Especially when Donghyuck looks crestfallen like it isn't his intentions to hurt others.

Donghyuck halts in his steps, just staring ahead. Then he faces him, pushing his hand on Mark's sturdy chest, like he always does. 'I'm sorry too' the omega mumbles sadly, and the remaining words hang on his tongue, as if it's a quiz and he's waiting for Mark to guess the right answer. But Mark really isn't a genius. Just a nerd. Still, the apology is surprising. Especially coming from your resident and notorious tyrant.

'I-it's alright.' Mark says tensely, letting the hand on his chest fall. 'I'll see you on Saturday.'

Saturday is free time, and as much as Mark wants to be away from Donghyuck even if his wolf says otherwise, his pre-rut is starting to catch on his nerves. He's been jittery lately and almost snapped at one of his classmates when they tried to touch Renjun. He's not a possessive Alpha by nature. _Possessive my ass_ , his wolf snarls at him, _we're territorial like beasts._

Mark can only face-palm himself.

'See you' Donghyuck slurs, all in his sweet and bodacious way of being an omega. 'Can I kiss you on the cheek?' He asks, so polite and so decent, like he isn't taking somebody's lunch money. 

Mark's cheeks instantly reddens as it heats up, no words to retort. Is there even a word _No_ to Donghyuck? 

Honestly, he has no choice.

'F-fine' He replies awkwardly, closing his eyes. Donghyuck pecks his cheek, his lips soft and plush against his skin. The omega this close smell _so_ nice and delectable, Mark has to physically stop his hands just in case he unintentionally holds the smaller close to him. With the way they are acting, the Alpha's pretty sure they developed some kind of rapport. _Or maybe I'm just assuming_ , he sighs to himself, pulling away as Donghyuck waves goodbye, walking to his own classroom like he owns the hallway. 

  
  


~♥~

  
  


Saturday is, well, intriguing.

'You watch 12 Dancing Princesses?' Mark asks for the thousand times, not really registering the idea that bold and snarky Donghyuck watches Barbie in his free time. The omega's glare can kill so Mark automatically shuts up to save himself. They're laid on his couch, with Donghyuck cozied against his chest. He's gotten better at handling his frequent headache, but sometimes when he can't, he notifies the omega. Like this time.

When he isn't busy trying to drown himself in studies, he's thinking of Donghyuck. _I know I know I said I'll try not to think about him_ , Mark internally repeats on which his wolf only snickered at. But really, it is not his fault his whole situation is messed up. Until now, his brain can't properly digest the reality that he's hanging out with Donghyuck and his friends during every possible time they can. He also doesn't forget the lingering thoughts and whispers from students whenever they are seen together. _If the school can't believe it, neither do I_ , Mark asserts mentally. 

But weirdly, the lines between fear and curiosity were already blurred a long time ago.

'Christmas is coming' Mark starts, trying to initiate a proper conversation. A proper one where Donghyuck doesn't glare at him and Mark doesn't give reasons for him to be killed. 'Are you going home?'

Donghyuck looks up at him, his chin resting on Mark's chest and the position is so intimate, Mark feels like he'll combust from heat. 'I'm staying at school' He answers lowly.

'Oh' The Alpha feels sad for him. And being a stupid nerd without a brain-to-mouth filter, the words that ran out of his mouth manage to shock the both of them. 'Spend it with me?'

May it be an act of idiocy or just plain curiosity in order to know Donghyuck better, he knows it's a successful one when the omega's cheeks turn ruddy and his eyes brightens at the idea. 'I.. I don't want to impose' He replies instead, bashful yet careful. His lip between his teeth, wary just like Mark himself. 'But if it's alright..'

'I-it's alright.' _It's not alright_ , his mind screams to him. What will he tell his mother and father? His brothers? Why didn't he have a brain to mouth filter? Now Christmas will probably be more awkward. But seeing Donghyuck's shy smile hidden behind calloused hands got the latter thinking. _Hmm, maybe it won't be that bad._

  
  


Christmas is _perfect_.

And Lee Donghyuck is the icing on the cake.

For some strange reason, his family _love_ Donghyuck. Both his older brothers, Jaehyun and Johnny welcome them to their house and his mom and dad prepared lots of food when they were notified that Mark is bringing a friend home. _It must be his talent_ , Mark muse to himself, amazed at how the omega adapts well with his environment, _like a chameleon_ . Donghyuck is like a bright star, shining even more as he tells stories and makes Mark's family laugh. His mom nudges him with a wiggle of her eyebrow and says in her very serious voice ' _go get that omega!_ ' 

His older brother's mates also came, both beautiful and extraordinary omegas that made people break their neck for them. Kim Dongyoung and Lee Taeyong, both accounting students and drop-dead gorgeous. His dad agreed too and insisted that Donghyuck fits so well in the category. He watched as Taeyong, Dongyoung and Donghyuck giggled to themselves, looking pretty and downright beautiful. Except Donghyuck isn't his mate.

'Oh Markie's grown up now!' Dongyoung, Jaehyun's mate and omega, with porcelain skin and big doe eyes remarks. 'Look at you being a big boy and bringing an omega home' He teases, hugging him tight to his chest. He smells wonderful and homely, and truthfully, Mark would've stayed resting against his chest if it wasn't his second brother sending him the nasty eye. He also clears his throat to clarify that ' _D-donghyuck's not my mate_..' 

'Yet.' Donghyuck beams, and then he is pulling Mark to him, nuzzling his cheek against the taller's chest. 

Mark manages an undignified squawk before the tan omega crushes him into a hug, his parents and brothers as well their mates giggling at the sight. 

Christmas Eve is spent well in their home. Taeyong and Johnny bid them good night after the beautiful omega yawns, signalling that he is sleepy. 'Good night Mark' Taeyong says ever so sweetly, pinks dusting his cheeks shyly as he drops a kiss on the youngest Alpha's cheeks. Dongyoung follows behind him, also looking half-awake, swooping a firm kiss on his other cheek. When all of them left and only Mark's mom and dad remained in the dining area, the young Alpha started feeling nervous. 

Right on cue, his mother claps her hands, her orbs bright under the luminescent light. 'It's about time you get a mate Mark! Look at your brothers, they're happy and mated and sexually _sated'_

Mark chokes on his cola, while Donghyuck laughs at his misery. 

Even his dad seems to agree. 'We just want you to find someone who will make you happy'

'I'm happy dad' He pointedly answers, cheeks blazing hot. He cast a glance at Donghyuck, thankful that he is not the only one embarrassed to be having this talk if the omega's head hanging low is a proof to go by.

But his mom only shook her head, 'No! You cannot make Donghyuckie here wait—'

Mark's eyes widen and if possible, his face heats up more. 'Moooom!'

'What?' She blinks at him innocently. 

'We're not like that.' He reminds both of his parents, his ears red. He might as well explode with how embarrassing his parents were being. They shrug their shoulders, before shooing them out so they can clean the dining table. When the both of them are out, Donghyuck burst into giggles, his laugh high and pitchy. Mark doesn't have the mind to shut him up, and he actually doesn't have the ability to, judging by their differences and his fear of the omega.

'That was funny.' Donghyuck cackles, wiping tears out of the corner of his eyes. 'Were they really that adamant on getting you mated?'

'More like selling me off' Mark scoffs, sitting on their wooden bench overlooking the green green grass of old. Donghyuck copies his action, settling down beside him. As silence engulf them, Mark's wolf decides it's the right time to encourage him with his intention. _No_ , he mentally barks back, making his wolf growl. _I am not asking him anything_!

_But you want to_ , his wolf snorts.

_Nooooo!_ , Mark whines internally, shaking his head to remove his thoughts. The small omega beside him frowns at his sudden weirdness, 'Are you alright?'

'Peachy.' Mark replies through gritted teeth, his wolf and him still berating internally.

Donghyuck watches him for a minute before he blurts, 'Are you scared of me?'

That made Mark stop as he turned to the omega. The tan male is looking at him seriously, like he's expecting honest answers. _Should I?,_ Mark sighs to himself, unsure if he really does have the freedom to ask and answer such ridiculous questions. He takes a deep breath, throwing all caution to the wind. 'Y-yeah. I'm scared of you'

Donghyuck's smile slips away and his shoulder sags sadly, 'Oh' he bit his lips, wary. 'Why?'

'You— you bully kids. Take their money and ask them to do your homework. A-and you go to clubs. Like the bad clubs.' Mark answers, hoping that he'll get away unscatched. 

Donghyuck nods slowly, releasing a deep long breath. He's wringing his wrist and tapping his shoes, before he whispers, 'Don't be scared of me please' It sounded like he was begging. 'Don't hate me.' For unfathomable reasons, Mark is completely shocked. He doesn't know why the other is saying those things or why he was acting like he needed pity and mercy when all he did was bad things. 'I—' he hiccups, scared. 'I don't hate you.. but..' he sighs, wishing that Donghyuck really wouldn't strangle him to death tonight. 'But I wish you would stop bullying other people. That's bad.'

Donghyuck doesn't move nor reply. 

'I'm sorry! That's way out of line—' _No_ , Mark's not sorry. What he told is true but a silent Donghyuck is probably a plotting-evil-Donghyuck. Maybe it's his upset pheromones or his slumped figure that got Mark apologizing even though he is right. 'You're right' Donghyuck says, lifting his face. He looked sad and tired. 'I'll try not to bully others anymore.'

Blissful feels like an understatement upon hearing the smaller's reply. He feels giddy inside, and his cheeks are hot all over again. 'G-good' he says back, biting his lips to stop himself from grinning stupidly. 

Donghyuck giggles at his badly-covered reaction, his fluffy cheeks red as well. 'Kiss?' He titters, bashful yet nervous to be rejected. 

But Mark's too delighted to care. He leans and closes his eyes, awaiting for the soft plump lips to touch his cheeks again. It lands on the corner of his lips this time, and he pulls back the minute Donghyuck gasps, embarrassed. They stare at each other with wide eyes, Donghyuck worrying his bottom lip and Mark blinking at him with his jaw hanging open. 

Then, like the best brothers they are, both Johnny and Jaehyun hollers from their attic window, breaking their momentum.

'Go get that omega Mark!' Johnny screams, Jaehyun agreeing, 'Mark him already!'

Mark facepalms himself, totally ashamed of his family members. It's so flustering to be in this kind of situation. Well, atleast Donghyuck's enjoying his misery. But when he looks back at the omega, he feels an extra beat added to his heart. _Ohh_ , his wolf warbles to himself, _we got feelings_. His heart thumps again, louder than his brother's loud yelling, and he can't help but put a hand over his chest. 

_Oh_ , he gulps, watching as the omega throw his head back happily, his giggles bright and light, cheeks as red as his lips, and happy. He looked happy. _Yep_ , he agrees without much fight, _I got feelings._

  
  


~♥~

  
  


Mark likes the kisses, he thinks. 

Everytime he sees the omega, whether planned or not, for some reason, Donghyuck always manages to kiss a part of his face. Jeno accidentally walked into them with Donghyuck pecking his cheek, Jaemin shot him a puzzled look when his omega friend gave Mark a peck on his forehead, and Renjun almost fainted when he saw Donghyuck kiss Mark on the corner of his lips. He likes kisses. So does that mean he likes Donghyuck as well?

'He likes you' Renjun screams, sounding like a yawning kitten, over his pile of books. They're in the omega's room, his bed a mess of what he called a nest with clothes folded properly. Mark even saw his missing Jersey stuck in the corner of the nest. 

'I—' Mark halts, chest tightening. 'I think I like him too.'

Renjun, for some weird reason, didn't even react to his confession. 'It's obvious' Is what he replies, closing his book, probably finished with his homework. 'But he's a bad guy? No?'

Mark slumps on the bed and Renjun instantly whines for him to move away because he is messing the omega's nest. 'Yeah, a bully' He adds, agreeing with his friend's statement. 'But I dunno.. he's kind and sweet to me.'

Renjun doesn't have a good comeback to that. He instead wrestles with Mark for his jacket, successfully removing it from him. He beams at the Alpha, before folding the jacket and putting it in his nest. Mark rolls his eyes at what the omega did, going back to thinking. 'Do you think it's alright? He does these weird bad things, and honestly I'm still a little bit scared of him.' He tells the smaller, troubled. 'I don't even know who he really is.'

Renjun rubs his back, leaning to rest his head against the taller's shoulder. 'A person once told me that we should judge a person by what we see with our own eyes. No one can tell you he's a real bad guy when he's being nice to you right.'

Mark nods, understanding. 'Yeah.. but sometimes I just worry.'

'That he might get in trouble?'

'Yeah' He answers solemnly. He might not be the strongest Alpha out there, but Donghyuck's still an omega. Small, thin and weak. What if someone decided to take revenge on him because of his actions?

'Ask him then' Renjun suggests, his smile encouraging. 'If you're that worried, talk to him about it.'

_No_ , he whines mentally. _It's easier said than done_.

But his friend is right. One day, he'll ask Donghyuck about the bad things he's doing. And one day, he'll ask the omega to stop doing these bad things. And one day, he'll ask Donghyuck properly to be his omega.

_Yep that's right_ , his wolf agrees.

Mark internally screams in panic.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


It's the second time.

He sees red for a second and feels his wolf try to rip out of his consciousness. It doesn't win though. Donghyuck's trying to cover half of his face with Mark's scarf, but the Alpha already saw it. 'What..' he rasps, fear and indignation masking his tone and face, as he points a shaky finger to the omega's neck. Donghyuck tries to swat him away, nonchalant about the issue, but the taller one stops him, ripping the piece of cloth off his body..

Red, angry bruises decorated the omega's neck. It looks like someone held him by his neck, and Mark's trying his very best not to cause a ruckus at the scary marks. 'What the hell are these?' He curses, hands shaking. 

Donghyuck grabs the scarf to wind it around his neck again, face terrified. 'It's noth—'

'It's not nothing!' Mark cuts him, angry. He rarely gets angry, and he doesn't even know if he had the right to get angry for Donghyuck's wellbeing. But he's his Alpha right now. So he deserves an explanation. 'Who did this to you?'

'I'm alright.' Is what Donghyuck answers instead, trying to smile but inside he's shaking in fear that Mark saw what he tries to keep hidden. 

Mark stares at him, and for the first time since the two of them started being partners, Mark is being dominant judging by his scent. 'Tell me who did this to you?!'

'I can't.'

Mark gapes at him, clenching his fist. 'What?'

Donghyuck looks scared and close to tears, hands shaking. He's looking anywhere but the Alpha, shivering in his state of panic. 'Don't mind it.' He tells the taller, forcing a smile, 'It's nothing serious.'

'It is serious! Why can't you tell me?!' Mark exclaims, his head fuming with unadulterated anger. 'How— how can I help you if you won't tell me?!'. He knows he sounds persistent and nagging, but he can't help it. He can't help but feel useless, he is Donghyuck's Alpha. The last thing he can mess is protecting him. Which he isn't really doing properly. 'Tell me how can I help you?' He cries, sagging in sadness. 

Donghyuck lifts his face with his shaky hands, kissing his wet cheeks. 'Just be here for me'

Mark let his eyes search for the truth in Donghyuck's orbs. There's fear and unexplained anxiety. He wants to know the reason behind it. He wants to be able to remove that look of helplessness in the omega's eyes. He wants to, for the first time, be an independent Alpha for and to Donghyuck. But he understands, he'll try to understand why the omega decided to keep his mouth shut over his worries. He knows he's assuming too much but he just hopes Donghyuck will let him take care of him one day too. Like the way he does to him.

'I'll be here' He validates, nodding his head. 

Donghyuck grins at him, his worries slipping away as his tense shoulder sags in relief.

Mark lay his hands over Donghyuck's, pulling the other closer. The omega gasps at the proximity, but waits for the Alpha and his action. Mark looks down on him then his eyes focus on the other's lips, head unfocused and mind a jumbled mess. All he can think about is the smell of the omega, his sweet scent filtering the air, and it's getting sweeter as moments progresses and time ticks by. Maybe it's because of their position, or by the way his small hands rest against Mark's chest, that his scent is getting thicker and sweeter. Too sweet that Mark cannot think straight. 

They're face to face now, and Mark's a little bit satisfied to know that he's _taller_ than Donghyuck. The right height to kiss his nose bridge.

His hands are around Donghyuck's waist, and it should be illegal. Illegal to be this beautiful up close, where it's only Donghyuck he can focus on. Lips plump and red, eyes bright and twinkling, skin a pretty shade of pink. Mark knows he's not any better but he can't help but want more. _Feed our desire_ , his wolf tells him, and Mark's not controlled by instinct, but rather his own desires for the omega. 

'I want to kiss you' He blurts out, not even ashamed when Donghyuck gasps at his straightforwardness. Who knew nerdy Mark can be this bold and direct.

'I—' Donghyuck bit his lips, eyes wide as saucers. 'h-here?'

Mark checks his surroundings, relief in his face upon noticing that it's only the two of them in front of the janitor closet. Donghyuck nods timidly, a subtle move of his head downward. Mark doesn't even wait as he pushes the other to him, crashing their lips together. If he's sane enough, he wouldn't be doing this romantic stuff in the hallway where a teacher could walk in any moment. But he's not sane enough. His mind is clouded by anger, anxiety and the need to protect the omega in his arms. He needs to protect. _Our territory_ , his wolf reminds him, as if Donghyuck's a free-real estate. 

Donghyuck pants against his mouth, his hands trying to find purchase around the taller's shoulder. They kiss and kiss, until Donghyuck's gasping for air, knees buckling in submission and Mark pulling him to his chest. He eats his sounds, the tiny moans the omega make and holds him tight. 'M-mark' The omega mewls, his sweet scent already overflowing Mark's head. It's only Donghyuck he can think, smell and taste. 'Ah!' Donghyuck shivers as the taller kisses his neck, trying to mark and transform the bruises into hickeys. Eventually they pull away from each other, and Mark along with his wolf felt proud at the sight they are able to witness.

Donghyuck's scarf is untangled, revealing his neck littered with bite marks from Mark. His chest is heaving up and down from the intense session they did, and his cheeks as well as his lips are red. His eyes are half-lidded and it's shining with an emotion akin to possessiveness. 

Still, Mark is proud that he is able to make The Lee Donghyuck into that. 

The school bells rings and the Alpha is suddenly reminded of the reality that they still have class. He helps the omega fix himself, properly covering his neck and bruises. Donghyuck looks up at him shyly, his smile the happiest he ever wore. 'S-see you' He mumbles quietly.

Mark nods, just as shy as he is, before swooping a kiss on his lips again. 

Donghyuck squeals, face a tomato again.

Mark thinks he likes shy Donghyuck the best.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


Mark takes a liking in wearing sleeveless shirts. He thinks he looks cool and hot. Renjun only scoffed at him. Or maybe because Donghyuck once commented that he looks _so hot_ whenever he's wearing those dangerous tanks. Not to be dramatic but Mark agrees. He looks good in tanks. Thank you.

The hushed whispers and pointing fingers doesn't stop of course. But he's gotten used to it. Jeno and Jaemin doesn't even bat an eye about the weird rumors. Even Renjun doesn't give a fuck (his words) when he's asked about why they're hanging with Lee Donghyuck. Mark knows he really shouldn't care either. Afterall, it's him who gets to see how beautiful and ethereal the omega is when he is debauched.

'S-stop' Donghyuck pants, pushing the taller away. 'I can't breathe!'

'Sorry' Mark apologizes as he scratches his nape. 

Everytime they're alone, Mark cannot contain himself as well as his hands. He's always automatically kissing the life out of the omega when it's just the two of them. It's not like he has the liberty to do that in public when Donghyuck has a bad reputation. _Opportunities_ , his wolf cackles like a lunatic, _we're just taking the opportunities!_

Donghyuck's blushing and Mark almost screams ' _be my mate_ ' as his eyes takes in the beautiful view. Today, Donghyuck's wearing a new jacket from Mark's collection, and the omega loves it, drowning himself in the Alpha's scent. He's so precious that all of Mark's sanity flew out the window and he jumped into the smaller earlier. Now he have a bruise cheek as a remembrance of his idiotic act. 

'Stop staring' Donghyuck barks but no bite at all, his cheeks _always_ red and hot whenever they're together. 

'Sorry' Mark apologizes again, but he's smiling wide. 

Donghyuck only cuddles against him, his eyes back to the movie they're watching. 

Peaceful days aren't common for them. Most of the time, Mark's getting interrogated about his relationship with Donghyuck. And when he's with Renjun, he's always studying hard. So really, he doesn't have that much time to be gooey with his omega. _Ours_ , his wolf howls as Mark sighs mentally.

'I bought something for you!' Donghyuck sputters, scrambling to where he has thrown his backpack. He pulls a small box and Mark almost melts into the floor. 'Uhh couple rings?' He guesses making the omega laugh abashed. 'Y-yeah' the smaller replies. 

He takes out the rings out from the box, giving it to Mark as he wears his size. It's simple. Just a simple silver band. But Donghyuck looks happy to be able to buy something for the both of them. 

So Mark's happy too.

'You didn't buy these with the money you get from..' He trails off, careful. Donghyuck shook his head at the sentence, his mouth in a grimace, 'No'

'Good'

Donghyuck beams at him before he's back to snuggling on top of Mark's chest.

_I can stay like this forever_ , Mark thought and his wolf can't help but agree.

He should've planned and prepared for the worse.

'Donghy—'

'What happened?!' Jaemin yells, cutting him mid sentence. Mark wants to be the one to yell it but Jaemin said it first. Still, there are more important matters at hand. Like this.

'Why are you..' Even Renjun's out of words, mortification in his face. Honestly, mortification would probably be the last thing he would be feeling right now. The only thing he can feel is Anger. 'Who did this?' He growls, loud and clear. Donghyuck, who's covered in egg and flour smiles at him, trying to assure them that he's fine. Jaemin and Jeno walk out of the room looking ready to kill and even Renjun tails behind them to ' _teach them some lesson_ '.

Mark pointedly glares at the omega, asking him to answer honestly but Donghyuck's stubborn.

'Stop this' Mark sighs, dusting his hair free of the white substance. 'Stop this bullshit.' _Some bad words to assert dominance_ , his wolf validates.

Donghyuck scoffs at his poorly-executed dominance, 'Why? Getting tired of my shits?'

Mark breathed through his nose before holding the tan male on his shoulders, looking at him dead in eyes, 'I cannot let you get hurt.' He grits, heart palpitating and voice softening, 'I don't want to see you get hurt. _Please'_

Donghyuck's tears rolls like crystal pearls. He wipes them away but then bursts into loud sobbing, burying his face on Mark's chest. He grips his shirt, wanting to be near his Alpha. 'I-I'll stop.' He coughs out, in between loud wails, 'I'm sorry don't hate me'

'I don't hate you' Mark reassures him, rubbing his back. 'I will never hate you.'

Donghyuck cries and cries, the first time he did. And Mark's happy he get to see his vulnerable side. The side Donghyuck's trying to hide for so long.

Mark wants to protect him.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


The weather is hot so Mark's wearing his newly bought tank top while running around the school grounds. He deems that 5th lap is enough so he took a break, taking a drink from his bottled water. He's half on finishing it when he smells a scent coming near him. He suspected it's not Donghyuck since he knows his omega's smell very well. It's not Renjun either. 

'Mark'

Said Alpha turns to where the voice is, blinking at the visitor. 'Oh. Mina' His wolf snarls at the lady but Mark isn't going to say that outloud. 'What's up?'

She shyly waves at him, looking nervous. 'Uhm. How do I say this? You.. you changed.'

'Ah,' Mark nods, flexing his muscle. He did work out during his free time and most of the time, he's eating vegetables Donghyuck's not eating. Donghyuck still doesn't eat properly and they got into a fight because of it, but he's starting to open up. Little bites. And baby steps. Still, the reason behind it is unknown and it's Mark's personal mission to know the why's of Donghyuck. 'I've been working out. As a hobby' He adds, after a long minute of thinking.

Mina nods like she's listening but she really isn't, judging by the way her eyes linger on Mark's arms. 'I was thinking.. you know.. when you asked me before about being your rut-partner.. I was thinking maybe it isn't late yet..' She states nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders, 'My friends told me you look independent now as an Alpha.'

Mark hums at that, his wolf sneering inwardly at what she said. _She's delusional_ , his wolf comments, _we've been an Independent Alpha eversince_.

As much as Mark wants to return back what she made him experience, it really isn't his style or character. 'I'm sorry Mina.' He bows his head to her, 'I already have an omega'. He turns to leave but Mina is faster, catching his wrist on her own hands, her grip tight. 'Are you talking about Lee Donghyuck?'

'Yes' 

'He's bad news and you know it.' She tells him like Mark doesn't fucking know who his omega is. 'He terrorize the younger kids and bring us to clubs we don't even like. He's a demon!'

'Stop' He warns, shrugging her hands off him. He really doesn't have the time to listen to Mina badmouth his omega. He knows better after being with the other. 'I know who Lee Donghyuck is.'

'Then you know—' she grits, suddenly angry, 'You know better than to be associated with him!'

Mark's head is pounding from her incessant screaming. _Shut her up_ , his wolf suggests calmly but Mark is really never gonna obey his beast side when it's spouting nonsense. 'Why do you care? Whether I am with him or not is not your business!'

Mina shuts up at that, her face paling. It took a good amount of minutes for her to organize her thoughts. 'Wait, you knew Donghyuck's a bully? How much do you know?'

Mark glares at her but she doesn't stop. 'He fought with my brother! He even took my homework! He threatened me to reject you!'

Mark stops at that, frowning. 'What?' All reason flies out of the window as he stares at the person in front of him. 

Mina's face is a deep shade of angry red, and her grip is getting tighter and painful. Mark's right hand is turning white as Mina continues to clarify her side. 'He told me to reject you! T-that's why I didn't accept you at that moment! I thought he would leave me alone but he—'

'Mina!'

Both Mark and Mina turns to the shout, Donghyuck standing nearby looking disgusted and angry and everything that Mark feared. Donghyuck's eyes trace down their connected hands, with Mina gripping Mark's wrist. He's fuming and it's obvious, Mark already knows how Donghyuck looks angry and he doesn't want to be the object of it. The tan omega walks to them, not even hesitating as he slaps Mina's hands off from his Alpha. 'I fucking told you to leave me alone—' He growls angrily.

'He's a lunatic!' Mina cut him off, makes a move to shove the other omega away but Mark's faster, stopping her actions before she can lay a hand on his omega.

Donghyuck looked really angry and anxious. Mark fears they might start fighting and then they will be called to the Principal's office. 'Mina, leave us alone' Mark warns her, head reeling from the information he heard from Mina. He's not sure what to feel but he knows better than to act on anger. Mina snarls at Donghyuck, her voice laced with nothing but venom 'You better pay the price' before she turns her back, her scent leaving a very disgusting smell. _Eww_ , his wolf fake-pukes, _she smells bad_. 

There's a lot of things Mark needs to know but really, with Donghyuck looking fragile and vulnerable like this, he knows he cannot demand an answer right away. 'Hey,' he softly calls, hugging him gently. 'I'm alright.'

Donghyuck nods solemnly, breathing in his scent, looking shaken.

They trek their way back to Mark's dorm, making sure to comfort the omega with his scent. Donghyuck looked dead exhausted the moment they laid on his bed. He's about to get him some water when Donghyuck asks him sadly, voice barely above a whisper. 'What did she told you?'

Mark looks at him, and his wolf assures him that everything will be fine. He sighs, wondering if he should probe more since now it's all out in the open, sitting in front of him. So he give up, relenting. 'She told me you take money and homework from kids. And then you take them to clubs even if they don't want to..'

Donghyuck hums, nodding his head. 'What more?'

'She.. told me that you threatened her to reject me when I asked her to be my partner..' Mark adds, nervous. If that is true then they will kind of have a problem. Afterall, Donghyuck came after he was rejected by Mina. _Was it a ploy or a plan?_ , He ask himself and for once, his wolf doesn't reply.

Donghyuck scoffs with a roll of his eyes, already mad. 'She..' he sniffs, unsure if he should continue. He hasn't prepared himself yet for this talk. It's almost graduation. He thought he'd manage to keep the Alpha in the dark and come clean once their semester ends. He wants to hide the truth so bad but upon looking at Mark's sincere eyes, he knows he can't really keep it any longer. 'We have a deal.'

'What?' Mark tilts his head, puzzled.

'We have a d-deal. I-I have a debt to pay to her.' He starts, pulling his jacket to his nose to comfort himself. 'Since I can't pay it fully and fast, she asked me to do things.. The _bad_ things..' he sighs sadly, feeling manipulated. How dare that Kang Mina control his life.

Mark's reaction is angry, confused and pained. But he doesn't speak so the smaller continues.

'She asked me to bully kids, take their homeworks for her.. she wants me to have a bad reputation for a reason I don't know.' He looks at Mark, his eyes teary at the omega's confession. He never thought that kind, helping and sweet Mina would be like that in reality, just behind closed doors. 'We have a deal. I'll do the bad things and pay her as much as I can but..'

'But?' Mark echoes, waiting.

'But I told her don't she ever lay a hand on you or your friend.' Donghyuck whispers, like it's a secret. His cheeks are ruddy again, and Mark blinks at him for a while before he realizes what he meant. 'You! What do you mean?!'

'I like you!' Donghyuck confesses, 'I like you since freshman year. And she knows that, and that's why she threatened me..'

Mark's heart feels like it's about to run out of his chest. _He likes us!_ ,his wolf yowls happily inside and really, Mark can only agree. He's so happy.

'So.. you didn't tell her to reject me?'

'Yeah' Donghyuck nods, 'She said before it's because you're an incompetent Alpha.'

Mark rolls his eyes at the words, not really sure if he should feel offended or not. Yet he feels happy. 'So.. that time.. you found me rejected.. did you plan it?'

Donghyuck scoffs at his assumption but his cheeks are still red and flushed, 'I.. I just thought if I ask, you'll approve.'

'I was scared.' Mark laughs, embarrassed. 'Honestly, we were so scared. I don't even know what to answer.'

Donghyuck whacks him with a pillow, their giggles lifting the sour mood. Even Donghyuck's scent is getting sweeter. Mark stares at the omega, his beauty an undefined phenomena. He's celestial, the sun that only Mark can have. 'I like you too, you know' He quips softly and shyly, lacing their hands together. Donghyuck's eyes crinkle into cute crescents, 'Oh?'

Mark leans closer to him, kissing him in the lips. 'I just learned to like you since the proposal.'

Donghyuck pecks his lips back.

'But then.. your bruises..' Mark furrows his eyebrows, some of his questions still unanswered. At that, Donghyuck stills, his mouth set in a thin line as if he doesn't want to speak anymore. But Mark growls at him, and for the first time, his wolf asserts dominance, asking the omega to submit. The Alpha's scent in the air is strong and thick, making the omega whine in distress. 'Tell me' Mark repeats, 'Please tell me'

One last look at Mark's eyes got Donghyuck's resolve crumbling. He chews on his lips, anxious. 'When I.. when I don't want to do the things they want me to do.. they get a little physical, especially Seunghyuk—'

'What?!' Mark roars, his body fueling with anger and lividness. How dare that Kang Seunghyuk hurt his omega?

'Seunghyuk's a little possessive of me. He thinks I'm his just because I have a debt to pay.' Donghyuck continues, leaning closer to Mark to crawl into his lap. He feels safe there, surrounded by his Alpha's scent. Mark understood what he's doing so he waste no time circling his arms around the smaller. 'Does he still hurt you?'

Donghyuck nods, sad and petrified upon remembering the experience. 'He usually asks me to be with him especially on rut season, but I'm always with either Jaemin or Jeno. He uses Mina as an excuse to get to me and when he does..' The omega shivers, burying his face on the taller's chest. He's shivering in fear and Mark really really wants to kill Seunghyuk for scaring the omega like this. Mark hates that the bruises are there and that it scares Donghyuck to see Seunghyuk. He hates it so much he wants to rip Seunghyuk's head off this instant. _Stay calm and protect our omega_ , his wolf reminds him, trying to ease his anger.

'Is.. is that why you don't eat?' Mark asks, rubbing his back. Donghyuck sniffs as he nods, 'He.. he used to spoon feed me when it all started. It's so disgusting. Everytime I remember it, I can't help but puke. I avoid eating out because of my panic attack. He thinks he owns me and he forces me to go to clubs and forces me to touch him—'

Mark kisses his forehead, caging him closer to his chest. Donghyuck's trembling in complete fear and he's sobbing loud, clutching onto Mark's clothes. 'I'll skin him alive if ever I see him. Did he touch you?' If ever Seunghyuk touched Donghyuck or any other omega without their permission, Mark's willing to be feral and bite his head off.

Donghyuck shakes his head from left to right, indicating a _no_ , 'Jaemin and Jeno once walked in on us. That's where everything changed a little bit. They cannot really come near or touch me when my friends are there.' Mark made a mental note to thank Jeno and Jaemin for protecting Donghyuck from the beginning. 'I.. I'm pure Mark,' the omega mumbles shyly, 'I _always_ wanted to be for you. The best and only omega for you'

Mark's wolf is howling to the moon, and same, he can't help but kiss the small male in his arms, trying to give him everything he desires. Affection, care and love. Heck, he can ever give him a mating bite if he wants. Donghyuck rakes his hand over his hair, trying to inhale his Alpha's scent as much as he can. 'M-mar— _oh_ ' the omega moans when Mark sucks on his neck, trying to mark him up. The bruises are fading and Mark's happy and willing to cover them with his lovebites. 

They gasp against each other's mouth, their lungs out of breath. Donghyuck's crying, and he's shaking, 'D-don't hate me.. I— don't be disgusted'

'Hey' Mark shushes him, 'I'm your Alpha. And you are my omega. I will never be disgusted. You deserve the right to be protected and respected.'

Donghyuck hums, agreeing, his trembling easing a little.

Mark kisses each of his wet cheeks, 'Since I am your Alpha, I will deal with them starting from now on. You shouldn't hide things from me' he says, kissing his palm as well, his hand the only part of his body that is not bruised. 'I will protect you.'

Donghyuck hiccups as more tears flow out of his eyes, 'Yes Alpha' he replies, baring his neck in submission.

Mark growls, his wolf's desire and his own merging into one. Territory. 'You're mine Donghyuck-ah'

The omega mewls, as Mark leans and bites a temporary bite mark on his neck. Donghyuck squeezes his legs, little puffs of indecent noises coming out of his mouth as the taller bruises his neck with his mouth. Mark sucks harder and Donghyuck screams, body going limp in his Alpha's hold.

When Mark pulls away, his cheeks are red and so is Donghyuck who wants nothing but to disappear in complete embarrassment. 'Did you just—' Mark asks but the omega slaps his small hands against the other's mouth, his cute face red like a lobster. 'Not a word Mark Lee'

Mark Lee only giggles.

  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Mark, together with Renjun, Jaemin and Jeno walks to Mina's table boldly. The group of omegas stare at them, partly because their scent is annoyed and half because Mark's wearing a midriff tank top. It's Renjun who slaps Mina with his money, his little cute face pulled into a frown, but it's Mark who growls at her, 'The deal is over. Here's your fucking money'

There's a pin-drop silence, as all of the students watch the scene before them. Mina's eyes waters with tears from the humiliation, her facade of being good on cover. She covers her face dramatically and her friends gushes her, 'How dare you do that to Mina! She's done nothing but good!' One of her friends yells, glaring at Renjun. The male omega only snort.

Mark growls at them, making them whimper. 'You better stop your shit-games Mina. All you did was terrorized Lee Donghyuck and he deserved none of it.'

'He have a debt!' Mina argues.

'But you shouldn't ask him to do bad things!' Mark growls back, really really angry. 'You asked him to take money from kids. Even their homeworks. And even your brother physically hurt him!'

People are whispering. As much as Mina wants to defend herself, she is still talking to Number 1 Nerdy in school who follows all the good rules and abides by the Beast laws. Protect his omega. 'You controlled his life! And I swear—' he slams his hands on their table, making the others run and leaving Mina on her own, 'I swear if you even lay a finger on him, I will rip your fucking throat myself.'

Mina buries her face on her hands, sobbing. Mark can only scoff at her, not showing mercy. 'Tell your brother Seunghyuk too. I'm watching you.'

And then he walks away, with Jaemin and Jeno and Renjun trailing behind him feeling victorious. He never wanted to cause a scene, but if it's the only way to lay Mina's wrongdoings in the open, then he's willing to do it. Jeno smiles at him, the first reaction he gave ever since they met, and even Jaemin's talking in excited blabber to Renjun. _We're the beast_ !, his wolf screams victoriously, but Mark shakes his head, laughing, _We're the best._

Mark has been in the Omega quarters sometimes, when he has to visit or study with Renjun. But this is the first time he is visiting Donghyuck's safe haven. Omega rooms are different from the common rooms of Alphas and Betas. With the omega, they need to have proper beds and a bathroom, with a working kitchen and ventilation. Some might argue that there's discrimination between their ranks, but well, their school's main motto is Protect Omega. 

Donghyuck's room is neat and pretty, just like himself. His bed isn't made yet though, and it looks like it's because he's waiting for Mark's clothes. 'Mine!' The omega squeals, stealing the dirty laundry from the shocked Alpha. Mark blinks, blushing, 'T-those are dirty though'

'Better' Donghyuck affirms, giddy with love. He diligently folds his Alpha's clothes, putting them neatly in his bed which is slowly turning into a nest. He fluffs his pillows and stuff toys, arranging each of his desired materials to places he likes. Mark never saw how Renjun does his nest but now, watching it personally, he feels grateful that his omega allowed him to see what is believed to be important to the Omega population. Nesting is comfort, a safe haven for the omegas. Being surrounded by the scents they find comfortable already melts Mark's heart. Omegas are precious. _Yes they are_ , his wolf agrees.

Donghyuck is glowing with love. After Mark's sudden change in demeanor and statue, a lot of people started seeking him out. His fight with Mina in the cafeteria also spread like wildfire, but his proof of shame AKA his proposal to Mina still never came out. He belatedly realized it's because Donghyuck asked them to delete it or else he'll spread rumors of Mina's true nature. He still can't believe that Donghyuck sacrificed himself for Mark, and though Donghyuck did owe Mina some money, the price has been paid by his Alpha. _We're the beast_ , his wolf repeats, _We're the best_! Mark argues internally.

'Finished!' Donghyuck screams happily, turning to Mark. 'Look?'

Mark obediently looks at the well made bed, his clothes laid properly in the center, he sees Jaemin and Jeno's varsity jacket and even Renjun's cashmere sweatshirt. But most of it is made up of Mark's dirty laundry, unwashed and covered with his smell. He can't help but smile, feeling in love. 'Beautiful' he says, making his omega glow more. Donghyuck pulls Mark to his nest, quickly snuggling into his chest. He takes a deep breath, giggling happily. 'Ah, I'm happy'

'Me too' Mark quickly says, wanting him to know that the feeling is mutual. 

Donghyuck's glowing beautifully. Maybe it's because there's minimal rumors now. The pointing fingers have decreased and so are the hushed whispers on the hallway. Not all though, there are still some angry looks directed to Donghyuck, but the difference is, now his Alpha is always behind him, protecting him. 

Donghyuck kisses him soft and gentle. Mark just belatedly knew that his omega is not really all rough edges. He's the complete opposite. He's soft and gentle and sweet, and everything nice Mark wanted. He traces his finger on the bite mark he left days ago and relishes in the feeling of the smaller trembling in thrill, 'Mark me?' The omega says innocently, but his eyes are glinting with mischief. Mark kisses him instead, his hand careful on the tan male's nape, and with his newly found confidence, slips a warm hand inside the other's shirt. Donghyuck squeals at that, burrowing more into him. Honestly, he can spend his whole day like this, laying with his omega with his hands on his back, listening to his soft sounds. 

One day, when school's over and graduation is finished, Mark will ask his omega to be his mate. 

One day.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


Mark really paid attention to some of his classes. He has some favorites, mind you. But after his encounter with Lee Donghyuck and the start of his spiralling-changing life, he found out that he spent most of his time daydreaming about his omega rather than listening properly to one of his important classes. So honestly, he's a little bit guilty when he didn't see the signs coming.

He's walking back to his own dorm room happily, the last day of the week. It's only two weeks before graduation day and he's so excited to spend Summer break with Donghyuck. He's almost there, when his neck cricks and his body shivers. He blinks, body turning rigid, as if he's getting ready to fight. As if he senses a challenge.

His wolf doesn't speak though, and he's about to enter his room again when Renjun's voice pierces his ear, 'Mark! Mark!'

Said Alpha turns to the voice, frowning. 'Renjun, what's wrong?'

The omega's face is pale and his hands are trembling. His eyes are shaky and even his voice isn't functioning on his own accord, 'Donghy— he— Alpha—'

'What?' Mark can't help but frown more, not understanding a thing.

Renjun shakes his head, eyes teary. 'Mark, Donghyuck's with Seunghyuk? He—'

Mark never heard the end of it as he run where the omega came from, his legs faster than his mind. _Instinct_ , he thought, heart jumping to his mouth. Is he okay? What happened? Where is he?

_We're the beast_ , his wolf whispers, like it's disappearing from his consciousness. 

Mark really should've understood what his beast side meant.

The first thing he sees is the crowd of Mina's friend, Jeno and Jaemin being held down by some Alphas, a tall kid he have never seen before, bleeding but still holding onto Seunghyuk's arm who's currently holding _his_ omega, Donghyuck by his neck. He feels the crick again, and his vision blackens. He thought he lost all senses but his mind clears, and then there's a growl ripping out of his throat. As well as his wolf.

For all the time his wolf tried to make its presence known, this is the day it succeeded. It rips out of Mark's consciousness.

Feral.

He can't feel his body, it feels like it's being controlled but not by him. He runs to where Seunghyuk is lifting Donghyuck, watching him struggle to breathe. Mark doesn't know what's happening, he only knows he is the first one to punch Seunghyuk, not even hesiatating and faltering, and lands a strong powerful blow on the side of his throat. Donghyuck fell on the ground, his neck bruised. The tall bleeding kid is on him in an instant, his bruised face crumpling into a sob. Jeno and Jaemin manages to kick their way out of the Alphas holding them down, scurrying to where their omega friend is. 

Donghyuck's breathing hard, his vision blurry. 

Mark's relentless. And he's probably sure it is his wolf leading his own physical body, punching Seunghyuk without a second-thought, his fist boring pain and holes into the Alpha's face. Mina's screaming and crying for him to stop, and even some of their friends tries to stop Mark, but really, being in feral mode gives him a lot of advantages. It feels like his body is moving in auto-pilot, punching and kicking everyone who gets in his way. Seunghyuk's bleeding. There's too much blood, and honestly, Mark wants to stop, but his wolf is growling and baring his own teeth, angry for the pain they have given his omega.

Animalistic. Feral and ballistic. Mark feels like a beast. _We are the beast_ , he hums and even though busy punching someone, his wolf hums back in acknowledgement.

Mina's on her knees now, eyes scarred for life. 'Mark— no please stop—'

Seeing that Seunghyuk is unresponsive beneath him, Mark with his red eyes and blood-stained fist stands, walking to where Mina is kneeling. _Rip her fucking throat_ , his wolf growls, and Mark doesn't reply, not really sure if he wants to hurt an omega. However, remembering that this same omega hurted and terrorized his Donghyuck, made his life a living hell, he can't help but give in. _Rip her fucking throat_ , he agrees.

Mina screeches in pain when Mark grabs her by her neck, his hand tight and suffocating. 'Just like the way you did to my omega' He says to her, his smirk _feral_ and _wild_ and everything dangerous. 'I gave you a warning.' He growls, tightening his grip. He sees Seunghyuk coughing as his eyes open in fear, and Mark bares his teeth, demanding submission, 'Lee Donghyuck is mine. My omega'

Seunghyuk hysterically nods, his nose and mouth bleeding and his eyes bruised purple. 

Mark's anger completely disappears when the sweet scent he loves so much invades his nose. He throws Mina on the ground harshly, turning to where his omega is. Donghyuck's looking at him, his eyes tear-stained, neck bruised heavily and Mark wants to rip Seunghyuk and Mina's head off if it wasn't for the tan male beckoning him, asking for him. He obediently kneels infront of him, kissing his hands as the omega cry. 'Alpha' Donghyuck hiccups, trembling and shaken. His wolf cooes, soothing him as he pulls the smaller to his arms.

He faintly hears ambulance and police siren, but he paid them no attention for his omega, the most important peraon in his life needs him the most. Donghyuck's burying his face on chest, sobbing loud and scared. And Mark's chest aches along with his cries, and he wanta to go back and punch the life out of the Kang siblings when something hit the back of his head, and then his vision is drifting into black.

The last thing he sees is Donghyuck's apologetic face.

  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


When Mark woke up, the first thing he sees is the white ceiling. When he turn his head to the right, he groans upon seeing the white liquid attached to his arms. _Great_ , he sighs, _I'm in the hospital. I am so dead to my parents especially to mom._ He tries to reminisce the incidents leading to his current state, and groans at the realization that first, he broke the school law which is _Protect Omega_ but seriously, it's not his fault. Mina planned her ways to scare and ruin Donghyuck's life with no apparent reason so he guess his rule-breaking action is fair and just. Second realization is that, he fainted and his omega is not in sight which causes him great distress. Third realization is that.. what happened now? Is he going to prison, or is he going to get kicked out? It's just two week before graduation and now it looks like he might not even graduate with what he did.

He can only whine to himself. Fortunately, his internal breakdown is cut short when the hospital door opens, his omega's scent permeating the whole room. He beams at the visitor, Donghyuck cackling at his reaction. 'Alpha' he greets with so much love and respect that Mark can't help but beam brighter, wanting to be near his omega. 

'How are you feeling?' the tan male asks, careful of his bruises. Mark leans to kiss him, happy, 'Happy now that you're here'

Donghyuck blushes prettily, and Mark's sudden 4th realization is that, _Wow, my omega's so beautiful and I'm so lucky I get to call him mine_.

More people walk inside his room. His brothers Jaehyun and Johnny clapped at his idiocy but praised his bravery for protecting his omega. Renjun, with Jaemin and Jeno behind him rushes to where he is laying, his face red and exhausted. Mark feels guilty for making his bestfriend worry. 'I'm happy you're fine' Renjun sniffs. Mark can only hug him as an apology for scaring the hell out of the omega.

His parents walk in after, and Mark fears the lecture. His mom and dad look partly angry but for a different reason. 'How dare they hurt Donghyuckie!' His mom growls, all Alpha and dominance. 'These bruises will take long to heal! They deserve to be kicked out!'

His dad agrees and smiles at his youngest son, 'How does it feel to turn feral?'

Mark reddens in embarrassment, not really sure if he should be proud that his wolf managed to separate from his own consciousness and act on its own will. 'I'm in pain dad' he confesses, eyes the size of golf balls. All of them laughs at his confession, joking about Mark's act. Still, his parents kisses him on his cheek and acknowledges that what he did is right. 'No one, as in no one should ever ever lay a hand on omegas especially your mate.' His mom says and though they are all Alpha in the household, he always loved the fact that his parents believed in respect and not flaunting their ranks. 

'Sorry, by the way' Jaemin apologizes, 'I made you sleep'

_Oh_ , he thought, _the reason I fainted_.

'They neutralized you with medicine. I just got scared the police will try to shoot you if they see you feral.' Donghyuck explains, his worried eyes staring at his Alpha. 

He smiles at Jaemin and Jeno, knowing that what they did is for the best anyway 'Thank you'. The door opens again, and the same tall-bleeding-kid walks in, his face bandaged heavily. He beams at Donghyuck, and Mark's almost stuck in confusion until his omega introduces the kid. 'Mark, this is my younger brother, Jisung.' He introduces. 

Mark's heart lurches at his throat at the adorable sight. 'Oh, hey Jisung. I'm—' he halts, blinking at Donghyuck who nods at him with a smile, 'I'm your hyung's Alpha.' and raises his hand for a handshake.

Jisung shyly shakes his hands, and Mark's heart aches at the thought that Jisung was beaten up earlier trying to protect his omega brother. 'I'm alright' Jisung whispers lightly, shy and nervous, 'I hate it when hyung is hurt.'

_Ah_ , he thought, _a good alpha_.

Jisung, along with Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun walks out, and Mark faintly hears a loud-pitched voice outside, asking, 'Jisungie, what happened to your face?! I'm calling my parents! I deserve the rights to put anyone who hurt you in jail—' and the door closes, with his family and Donghyuck being the only people inside his room. 'That's Chenle,' Donghyuck mutters to him, giggling, 'My brother's dating a millionaire.' He jokes.

Mark roll his eyes at his joke, lying back down. 

'Am I going to graduate?' He asks his brothers who laughs at the question. 'Of course you are' Johnny answers, 'Even that Kang siblings are going to graduate.'

Mark scrunches his nose at that, obviously hating the thought that they kind of share the same punishment. 

'Though them and their group are graduating, Mom and Dad personally asked the Prinicipal to make them go into Rehabiliation in school. They will have to serve under teachers for another year.' Jaehyun adds, 'Mom's really _really_ angry when the Kang's parents came and demanded an apology.'

'W-what happened then?' Mark bit his lips anxiously.

'Well, you know Mom.' Johnny continues with a chuckle, 'She is an Alpha.'

Mark shivers at the mere thought of his mom being dared to submit. They're lucky his father is more on the calm side of an Alpha. 'So..' he trails off, 'You're not angry I turned feral?'

Johnny and Jaehyun bursts into loud cackling. 'Not even in the slightest.' Jaehyun laughs, and Johnny nods in agreement, 'Mom and dad are so proud you protected your mate. We know we'd do the same thing too.'

Mark's cheeks reddens at that, flustered as he try to correct them. 'I— he's not my m-mate—' he stammers awkwardly.

'Yet.' Donghyuck finishes for him.

Jaehyun and Johnny gave them time to talk as they wave their excuses, walking out. Mark can finally relax, his hand tight around Donghyuck's. He lift his gaze to stare at his beautiful omega, nerves sizzling with thrill and excitement. 'Hey' he says, making the smaller look at him, 'Hm?'

'I know this is kind of awkward and not really romantic, and you deserve the best because you're the best omega and I know I'm lacking in all prospects all of life and I know this is actually very low of me—' He rambles, making the tan male laugh. 

'Alpha,' Donghyuck cuts him off, 'You're rambling.'

Mark blooms red, his heart and mind never seem to be used to the omega's call and respect for him. 'Yeah, w-well I—' he takes a deep breathe, 'Will you be my omega and my mate?'

Love flashes in Donghyuck's orbs, his lips pulled into a bright smile, 'Mate?'

'Y-yeah' Mark shyly nods, 'If possible, forever'

Donghyuck's response is a shy kiss on the tip of his nose. He's blushing too and he look so beautiful Mark's eyes are starting to water from the intense brightness that is Lee Donghyuck. 'I do' 

And his family thinks it's the right time to barge in, obviously eavesdropping. 'That's my son!' His mom cries, cradling him to her chest. Mark groans in pain when his brothers nudges his ribs with their elbows and his father taking a photo of their ridiculous attempt to smother their youngest family member in affection. 'Show us when you officially mark him, okay?' His mom says, and her eyes shines with threat if her son doesn't dare obey her command.

After three days, Mark's released from the hospital. He finished all his classes and went into graduation with bruises decorating his hands but his heart heavy with love. Later that night, he celebrated their success on their house, with Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Jisung and even Chenle, the mysterious millionaire boyfriend. His brother's mate also came, Dongyoung and Taeyong bearing gifts.

That night, when everyone's happy and enjoying, Mark shyly asks Donghyuck to be his mate and if he can bite his neck to be his omega. With red cheeks and his ultra-adorable sweater paws, Donghyuck bares his neck in complete obedience, surrendering to him. He nervously grips his nape and bites his neck, his family as well as their friends clapping for him. When the pull away, Donghyuck look the happiest he's been, and Mark's the same.

'Now you're my omega _and_ my mate' Mark proclaims happily, hugging him. His family hollers wildly that Mark kind of think feral genes runs in the family, especially his mom. Donghyuck smiles at him under the pretty fairy lights which do not compare to his beauty. He softly steps back, and as slow as he can, bows himself, showing respect, submission and trust.

The code of Obesiance.

Mark puff his chest proudly, overwhelmed to be the one receiving the gesture. He does the same to Donghyuck, bowing in complete surrender. For he wants to show, and wants the other to know, that he respects his omega as much as his omega respects him. 

'My Alpha,' Donghyuck whispers on his lips, in complete awe 'My _feral_ beast'

For the first time since his wolf was knocked out since the fight, his wolf howls, reminding Mark of his beast side. Mark learned a lot of things, but the one he'd like to tell people who are ready to challenge him for his omega is..

_The beast in me is sleeping, not dead._

  
  


_Fin_.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like and enjoyed this fic, do not forget to leave a kudos or a comment! Your words are what motivates me to write more :D
> 
> Let's be moots in Twitter! I follow back, :) https://twitter.com/hyuckduckie
> 
> Thank you so much! •̀.̫•́✧


End file.
